Donkey Kong Country Returns
Donkey Kong Country Returns is the twenty-eighth game played by Jon and Arin on Game Grumps. Playthrough The Game Grumps play the "2 Players" mode cooperatively. Arin plays as Donkey Kong while Jon plays as Diddy Kong. Recurring discussions Jon thinks the game is the best Wii game (tied with Super Mario Galaxy and its sequel); it's the best platformer in years and is on the same level as Super Mario Bros. 3. He thinks that the game's only flaw is the lack of support for Classic Controller and the forced motion controls. Episodes #MY BANANAS #Banana Somethings #A Little Silly Game information Donkey Kong Country Returns is a side-scrolling 2.5D platform game developed by Retro Studios and released by Nintendo for the Wii console in North America on November 21, 2010, then in Australia, Europe and Japan in December 2010. It is the series's first traditional home console installment since Donkey Kong Jungle Beat (2005), and also the first Donkey Kong Country entry not to involve British video game developer Rare during its development. Players take control of the series's protagonist Donkey Kong, as well as his friend Diddy Kong in certain situations, with many traditional elements of the Donkey Kong Country series returning, including mine cart levels, the ability to swing between vines and collect bananas, and the golden "KONG" puzzle pieces. New gameplay elements include levels in which the characters and foreground environments appear as silhouettes, spawning several new gameplay mechanics. In single-player mode, players can only play as Donkey Kong, although Diddy Kong rides on Donkey Kong's back, and Donkey Kong can use Diddy's jetpack to jump further. Multiplayer mode enables a second player to control Diddy Kong. If a player's character dies in two-player mode, it can be brought back by using the other character to hit a "DK Barrel" that floats into view, a mechanic similar to the one used in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. To avoid problems arising from differences in the players' skills, Diddy can hop on Donkey's back to take on a more passive role, while his jetpack can be used to make his partner's jumps easier. Both Donkey and Diddy can pound the ground to defeat enemies and unveil secret items. The game has two control schemes, with the standard system using the Wii Remote in conjunction with the Nunchuk, while a more classical approach requires that the Wii Remote be held sideways. Both methods use motion controls for the "Ground Pound" move. In addition to common series elements like secrets and unlockables, there is also an optional time attack mode. Two animal buddies, Rambi and Squawks, appear and assist Donkey Kong at certain points in the game. The game also utilises the "Super Guide" feature that previously appeared in New Super Mario Bros. Wii and Super Mario Galaxy 2. If the player loses eight lives in a single level, they are given the option to allow a white-colored Donkey Kong named Super Kong to take over and complete the level for them. However, Super Kong will not look for collectible items, nor will he show the player where they are. He also keeps anything he happens to collect, so the player is not rewarded for these items. After beating Tiki Tong, an additional stage called "The Golden Temple" is unlocked. In order to play the stage, the player has to find objects called "Rare orbs" hidden in each worlds' temple. Upon competing the Golden Temple, a new mode is unlocked known as the Mirror Mode. In this mode, the stages are flipped, Donkey Kong only has one unit of health, he cannot use items bought from Cranky Kong, and he cannot get any help from Diddy Kong. Category:Games Category:Wii Games Category:Retro Studios Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Platformer Games Category:Game Grumps Games